For you, I would
by ryo00qq09
Summary: "For you I would give up on everything. I would give up on everything just to make sure you are feeling alright." / Sequel to "That one night". [Björn Kyle x Reef Hamilton] Kplus for safety/just fluff


**I wanted to write it since a while and damn I am shipping Reef and Björn so hard and I just cannot help it. ;u;**

* * *

><p>"Who were you talking to for so long?" Kyle asked as his mother was finally paying attention to his son who came home a few minutes ago from practice.<p>

"To your uncle. How was the practice?" His mother responded.

"What did he want? He rarely calls us. Just the usual, it was nice."

It was true that the said uncle wasn't calling the ones in Qatar many times, it was expensive to call them up just for chit-chats.

"Asked me about how about us visiting them in Sydney but since you rejected it many times before..."

_Sydney, she said?_ Kyle turned around when he heard the city's name – he was about to go inside his room just to change his clothes but it was more  
>important now.<p>

"Don't you dare to say you said no to them, mom…" Kyle responded fast.

"I didn't exactly say a no but…"

"… Do you think they would still would like us to visit them after you said a 'not exactly no' to them?" Björn raised an eyebrow.

"He is my brother after all, I am sure he would like to see us, but didn't you say that Aussies are weird?"

"They are, indeed… But I changed since last year, you know."

"I guess?"

His mother really didn't know where to put his son's sudden interests in Australia but all she could do is calling her brother and telling him they would like to visit them.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed until the day when a long travelling took its place but it probably worth it, or maybe not. Björn has different plans about this two weeks in Sydney than his mother. His father wasn't there, Kyle doesn't even remember when was the last time when he saw him, he was still so young when that man decided to leave the family but it was alright, somehow things felt right like this, even if the young boy was kind of mad at his father, he couldn't care about it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damn, how could I be that stupid, I should have known it's impossible to find him in a city like this.<em> Björn sighed on the third day in Australia as he was walking on the street. He remembered there would be a football pitch near.

He was looking for the Aussie with yellow-green hair who he has met long months ago. There wasn't a day when he didn't think about the last minute he has spent with him. He didn't want to admit, but he missed the Aussie a lot… the weird one.

"Holly I can't believe how badly you play today!" A rather mad, raised voice was heard.

"Don't blame me, man! Reef is the one who cannot pass!" The brown haired boy turned to the said one.

"I wasn't even passing to you, what are you doing between the forwards, anyway?!" The one called Reef questioned his mate.

"Whatever. I think we are done with practicing for today." The team's captain said as he turned around to make his way to the dressing room, just as everyone else, except Reef who was about to go for the ball, then join the others. However he wasn't expecting _that_ view in front of him.

Kyle was there, wearing his casual clothes – black shoes with dark blue jeans on the bottom, a black, unbuttoned, short-sleeved shirt with a similar red of Qatar's flag colored t-shirt under it on the top. He was there, standing near to the ball which was on the ground and Reef, at first just blinked. He was sure about the thing that he was dreaming, he had this sort of thing since he came home from the FFI. He had been dreaming with Qatar's captain a few times but somehow it felt different now. He had woken up in the morning, so he wasn't dreaming. Probably he was just hallucinating.

"Hey, remember me?" With a sly smile, Björn finally talked first. He, as himself didn't want to believe he was in front of the Aussie again. It was like a dream, seriously.

"W-what are you doing there?" Reef at first hesitated before replying. He really felt awkward, like is it really happening?

"Nah, if I get a warm welcome like that I guess I have nothing to do there." The Qatari's boy smile widened a bit, somehow it was kind of teasing.

"Are you really there or am I just dreaming again?" The Aussie was there, standing in front of the other , not believing he wasn't asleep.

"Well if you are just standing there, I guess we will never know?"

"Oh, man, aren't you in such a teasing mood?!" Reef finally smiled and stepped closer to give a hug to his long-time-no-see friend who just ruffled his  
>long hair. It was nice, it was so nice to feel each other close again after a long time.<p>

"What are you doing here, in Sydney?" Reef asked as finally let the Qatari go.

"Long story short, I came to visit my relatives. I thought I would look around and then, here I am, meeting my old friend." Kyle smiled. It was rare to  
>see it from him but just as back in time, he couldn't help but smile around the Aussie.<p>

"Oh, I see. Wanna hang out if you are here, then? We could go grab something to eat or do something else. I am actually starving to be all honest."

Oh, so his 'weird Aussie' side came out in the end but Björn couldn't help but smile. Reef picked up the ball from the ground and he wasn't even waiting  
>for an answer, he turned around and made his way to the dressing room. "Wait there, I'll be back in less than five mins, 'kay?"<p>

And Kyle stood there, confused. He couldn't even say an 'I didn't even agree' sentence or something, Reef left him there. _And mom says Aussies aren't weird…_ He sighed a bit. But didn't mind, he wanted to be around Reef. He was the main reason why he wanted to come to Sydney so badly. And for  
>Heaven, he found him… He was ruffling Reef's hair just a minute ago and it was like a dream coming true. He wanted to question the Aussie about the kiss – of course he hasn't forgotten about it, how could he do that?! – but he wasn't sure about that… maybe later.<p>

Just as Reef said, it didn't take more than five minutes and he was back, wearing a black athlete, almost the same red as the Qatari's t-shirt, black, three-fourths pants and… were those black flip-flops? Yeah, no mistake, they really were flip-flops. Kyle had to admit Reef looked damn good like this.  
>And they spent the afternoon together, it started right after Björn borrowed the Aussie's phone just to call his uncle and tell he has met with a friend and he wouldn't go back as soon as he said, also asking them to not to worry about him, he will be alright. Reef just looked at him weirdly, he has totally forgotten that the other one's first language was Arabic and he couldn't even understand a word from the phone calling. But the smile Kyle had after it seemed to be a happy one, he also told the Aussie that they can spend the afternoon together. That was nice because Reef wouldn't leave Björn until he didn't taste the popular fish'n'chips and Australia's national cake called Lamington. The delicious sponge cake coated with chocolate icing and covered in desiccated coconut, better times it had jam or cream between two layers of cakes. They could get over it on the first day and even if first the one from Qatar was kind of afraid to try them, he had to admit Aussies could make delicious foods.<p>

At the end of the day, Reef wanted to show one last thing for Björn – at least, for today. There were many other things in the city he had to see… at least, Reef said that.

But this evening the target was the famous Sydney Opera House. Why did the Aussie want to show it in the evening? It was because it looked way better when it was lit up and… probably even more romantic, in the Qatari's view.

"It's really pretty…" Kyle smiled a bit as they were watching the Opera House with the boy next to him.

"I know, right? It's something you shouldn't miss if you are here. Anyway, you said you are here because of your relatives, right?" Reef turned to Kyle who was still just staring at the building and he nodded a bit.

"Not exactly, though…" Kyle sighed a bit as took all his courage and gently slipped his hand in the other's palm, crossing his own fingers with the Aussie's.

Reef suddenly looked aside as he blushed, he thought the tan skinned wasn't interested in him anymore so he wasn't even trying but… damn, he was and it felt so good. Reef pressed the other's hand a bit in his and looked at Kyle again.

"Then what is the main reason?" Reef asked in a lower voice he usually had. It was even shaking a little. He was embarrassed, probably.

"I came here because I couldn't forget you and I couldn't stop thinking of those nights we spent in my room talking about everything." Björn finally turned to the Aussie and he was smiling softly.

The one with long hair blushed even more and he couldn't help it. He first wanted to look away again, it was awkward, he thought, but looking at the other, he started feeling a bit more comfortable about it.

"You say it like it would be that easy to forget someone like you." Reef let out a soft chuckle, making Kyle do the same as he leant his forehead against the Aussie's.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't change and you really didn't." The tan skinned smiled wide as slipped a hand on his partner's cheek.

Reef just smiled and closed his eyes as felt the warmth on his cheek, and his cheeks got even redder in the moment as he felt a pair of soft lips on his.  
>He at first hesitated, not because he didn't want to kiss back, just because he was a bit embarrassed. He didn't think it would happen, not today, at least. But damn, Kyle's lips were so soft against his and he finally kissed back. Letting his fingers slip out from between the other's, he wrapped his arms around Qatari's neck who, in return wrapped his own arms around the other's waist, holding him like he could slip out from the embrace in any moment, which he didn't want of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Eleven days left from the two weeks 'vacation' in Sydney and Kyle couldn't do anything, but meet up with Reef again and again for ten days straight, the eleventh day was supposed to be the day when the tan skinned was going home. But the thirteen day's evening made everything feel like the world was about to die.<p>

"I don't want you to go away…" Reef mumbled into Kyle's neck as he was in his lover's lap.

Björn was sitting in the sand, they were spending their last evening together on a near beach. They were the only ones there now and it the Qatari couldn't understand how he could find it both relaxing and annoying at the same time.

"I don't want to lose you again…" The Aussie's voice was heard again as he was still hiding in Kyle's neck. He was on the edge of crying. "I don't want to lose you again… because… I love you…" He almost whispered in the end as a few tears scrolled down his cheeks. It hurt so damn much.

"Hey… don't cry." Kyle told his love in a soft voice as he was stroking his back and caressed his hair. "I don't want you to cry… It breaks my heart." He talked again as leant his head against the Aussie's.

"I just… don't want to lose you." Reef replied as gently grabbed Kyle's shirt on his back.

"We are always together, haven't I told you that? I also have told you that we can still keep in touch through the modern world, remember?"

"But it's not the same…" The Aussie mumbled again as pulled back a bit, looking at his lover.

"It's not, I know… but still better than nothing." Björn smiled a bit and raised a hand to wipe his love's tears.

"How can you act like this in a situation like that…" Reef sighed in the end of his sentence. He wasn't crying anymore, at least… for now.

"It hurts just as much but how could I comfort you if you saw me crying too, hn?" Kyle's smile didn't go away, it was still sitting on his lips as he caressed the other's cheek.

"True…" Reef smiled a little as leant his face in Kyle's soft touch. He really didn't want him to go away, but no matter what he did, he knew everything would be impossible.

"Reef…" The Qatari called his attention.

"Hn?"

"I love you… please never forget." Kyle leant closer just to put a soft kiss on the Aussie's lips who was just smiling and then replied with a 'So do I' sentence.

* * *

><p>Months passed and it was really hard for the two boys. Time difference wasn't their best friend but they were trying to spend every of their free time with chatting to each other when they could do it. It was hard rather mentally. Both of them wanted to be close to the other even if they knew it was impossible. The only chain between the boys was their feelings to each other and the bracelets they were wearing non-stop. They bought it when they were hanging out in the city of Australia.<br>Though one day Kyle told Reef he has a surprise for him and it of course made the Aussie being all excited about him, but worried as well, when he didn't see any respond from Kyle for like two or three days.

* * *

><p>Knock were heard on the door to the Aussie family's house and only Reef was at home, so he went to open the door. At first, he didn't know how to react when he saw his boyfriend in front of his door but in a second he was already clinging on the other, mumbling something like "You are back, you are back". Kyle was hugging him tightly and he wasn't even thinking about letting him go, not even for a second anymore, but life is cruel. Kyle knew where Reef was living and he couldn't forget about the way, he visited him last time at least three times and seems like this was one of their best choice back in time. He could surprise the other so damn well with that.<p>

Reef was attacking Kyle with sentences like "I missed you so much, I love you so much, I was thinking about you a lot" and also questions going like this "Why are you here again? Visiting relatives again?"

Kyle for that question shook his head and told Reef that his uncle could find an absolutely perfect place for his mother and they've decided to move in Australia.

Even if Kyle found Aussies weird, he still saw something in that special one he would give up on everything for. For his _weird_ one.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of satisfied with that... I am writing too much fluff nowadays though...<strong>

**Reviews?~**


End file.
